User talk:Zilghidorah
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan: Electricity and Ice page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 11:45, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to help us to create BMK episodes? Hi, it's me, Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento, Brywarrior and I were working and writing the episodes of the new season Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights, he is the director and creator of the series, it's a fanon, and also, it's the real future, about what it will happen after Mechtavius Destroyer's defeat, in the episode 9, Alice Gehabich dies after losing the battle when she loses her new Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Exedra, one of all the six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, mainly to replace Alpha Hydranoid taken by her counterparty Masquerade who was freed from her by the own master of all the Kha'rall of all six attributes, the Kha'rall are the evil team and evil band of the lizard men, their same master is the evil major commander, the Komand'r Kar'lloz, now Alpha Hydranoid evolved to Omega Hydranoid in the flashback of the same episode 9 of BMK series, when he was used by Masquerade again until he being thrown away by him before Jinx catching him with her hand, do you want to make more episodes of BMK? Brywarrior and I made the 12 episodes of BMK. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 21:57, May 19th, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. Zilghidorah (talk) 06:45, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh, thank you, I count on you in your stuff as you wish, so do it to us please. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 15:57, May 20th, 2015 (UTC) Just look at it! Attention: Alice Gehabich will revive just after the defeat of Kha'rall and of Team Omega, only Jinx and her Guardian Bakugan called "Darkus Omega Hydranoid" who resurrect her with an ability "Dark Resurrection Dimension", in case of both betraying the same villains as the Kharall and the Team Omega, in the end of the story, Jinx and Omega Hydranoid are the two former villains who betray the Kha'rall and the Team Omega to resurrect Alice Gehabich, Jin (former commander of all the Castle Knights), Sid Arkale and Floria, the four deceased characters of "Bakugan" series. I'll change the names of the two new episodes that you've written as just a title, but you didn't made them yet, and who is this guy in the image supposing to he be me? But I have the black short hair, my eyes are dark brown, I don't use any glasses, you know very well this, I'll undo this your image of the other toon, whatever, first Jinx and Omega Hydranoid betray the Kha'rall and the Team Omega, and second they will revive Alice, Jin, Sid and Floria. Too late, I undid that you've replaced my image showing this guy from another toon, and also, I renamed the two titles of the episodes 13 and 14 from Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights, Alice, Jin (Neathian), Sid and Floria will revive just after the defeat of the Komand'r Kar'lloz, why don't you make the episodes without making a mess? You know very well I added myself as the new member of the Mechtanium Knights, so don't replace my image again, or else I'll block you, think again! I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 18:25, May 21st, 2015 (UTC) That's OK! Okay, I forgive you for that, but please, don't make a mess, I'm just asking for you. See it, Dharak is the villain, he is the Guardian Bakugan of the former emperor Barodius, now Dharak and Barodius are Razenoid and Mag Mel, in the end they are sealed. I was correcting all the mistakes that were appearing in various pages of Bakugan Fanon Wiki, I'd like to thank you for that you'll make the episodes of Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights, I've added myself in Bakugan Fanon Wiki as the new member for the Mechtanium Knights from BMK series, I don't know who this guy is as in the image that you've sent in Bakugan Fanon Wiki. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 18:16, May 22nd, 2015 (UTC) Who is this guy in this image that you sent to the Bakugan Fanon Wiki? You're welcome, my friend. You know very well that the Dharak is this villain mainly in Gundalian Invaders, I was asking to you a question, who is this guy in the image that you sent to the Bakugan Fanon Wiki, supposing to he be me? And also, I was helping you to put the characters in Bakugan: New Ages, you know very well Alice will not use Hydranoid again ANYMORE! If you want to change the page of Bakugan: New Ages, in case about I changing as putting the Battle Brawlers, the Doom Being, the Gundalian Battle Brawler (anti-hero), etc. Hi again, I was adding more villain as a female, with the weird name. Also, I'll ask you a question again, who is this guy in the image that you sent to the Bakugan Fanon Wiki, supposing to he be me? I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 23:54, May 23rd, 2015 (UTC) What's the name of Pokemon Character Creator? What is name of Pokemon Character who was created by you? I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 11:54, May 24th, 2015 (UTC) Sure? Oh yeah? Maybe a student, but maybe his name would be "Ishmael Kadjway". Look at it, Hydranoid just evolves until to Omega Hydranoid (final evolution), don't make a mess about "Alpha Hydranoid" page, you know, please be careful, actually Masquerade throws Hydranoid away after his ultimate evolution to the Omega Hydranoid, you DO NOT understand! You must leave it alone, it has no Cobalt Hydranoid, and it has no Beast Hydranoid, actually Masquerade uses Laserman in the end, mainly to replace Reaper and Hydranoid who are very USELESS to him. So, the Masquerade will just use Laserman, not Reaper, and neither Hydranoid. My new suggestion was to create a similar article for your own purposes, such as Hydranoid (Zilghidorah), it would help differentiate between the two in the separate story, so don't make it again, it's not your page either. You know, not my page, and not your page. Only the admin who does with it as he/she wishes. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 15:35, May 27th, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Oh yeah, I forgive you for that too, so I understand you. I was just helping you, I had an idea to you, do as you wish as putting "counterpart" without "Y", so you can just use "counterpart" as you wish to write about your story, so the story is yours, edit as you wish about the Bakugan: New Ages, it's enough to me about making the future, this is it! Oh, I forgot to put an attribute name in the left before the name of the Bakugan. Oh yeah, I also forgot to see that the correct name is without "Y", not with "Y", as you prefer "counterpart", maybe the name is "counterpart". And also, Vextos are different of the Vexos, actually the Vexos are Spectra Phantom, King Zenoheld, Volt Luster, Mylene Farrow, Gus Grav, Prince Hydron, Lync Volan and Shadow Prove, in the past, of course. But now Spectra Phantom, Volt Luster, Gus Grav and Lync Volan are the former Vexos. You know, do as you wish with your own creations about the story as of the Bakugan: New Ages, as you think it's correct, so I have to leave everything that you really think it's correct, do what you must, so I also do what I must, friend. I'd like to thank you by correcting me about these words "counterparty" and "counterpart", maybe the correct word is "counterpart", I may have to correct something, as you said it. So, now I finished to help you to complete story about Bakugan: New Ages, I don't know who you are, not yet. I've had the best idea to you to make the new adventures, it's too bad that Dr. Rorman went wrong, I think it would be a sabotage caused by mysteryous enemy to Druddigoh be an evil creature created by Dr. Rorman, whatever. Someone sabotaged Dr. Rorman's experiences to make the villain who teams up with his friends as the fallen villains, and also the non-fallen villains. I am Lukas Guida, the new member of the Mechtanium Knights in BMK series, my Bakugan is the Darkus Leonidas. (talk) 22:39, May 29th, 2015 (UTC)